


It Should Have Been Me

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Acceptance, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets killed whilst deployed and Allison is left to look after and raise their kids. </p><p> </p><p>An AU in which the Church kids are raised by their mother and about how they accept what has happened to them, their might still be a happy ending for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He Left Behind

It was a simple research mission, he was only supposed to be gone for two months at maximum. But instead the base he was stationed in was raided and many of the personal were killed. There were few survivors but her husband was not one of those few, much to her dismay. 

Allison didn't know what to tell her children or how. Caroline was old enough to understand and comprehend what had happen but little David wasn't. They both adored their Father, he taught them all sorts of interesting things about the universe and technology, he conducted experiments with them, he would set time aside each day to play with them or help Caroline with her studies. When she was deployed he took on everything that the kids needed and there was never any problems, they loved spending time with him. And while Caroline might have wanted to follow in her Mother's footsteps, David wanted nothing more than to be a scientist like his Father. 

When Allison had to pick her children up from school she took them out for ice cream before bringing them home. Both kids could tell something was wrong but Allison wasn't going to tell them until they got home. She got them both seated on the couch in the living room and crouched in front of them. 

At first they thought she was joking, that she and daddy were just playing a mean trick on them. But when Allison didn't smile or laugh the truth hit them like a rock. Both of them flung themselves into Allison’s arms, sobbing into her shoulders. Caroline was bubbling that daddy was a scientist not a soldier like mummy. David was just wailing while crying.

Allison moved herself onto the couch keeping her children in her arms and the three of them sat there, crying. 

The following days passed in a slow blur for the three remaining Church's. Allison was on leave to organize the funeral and look after her children. The funeral was difficult to prepare for but at least there was something to bury, unlike so many others they had been able to retrieve the scientists bodies from the attack. 

Carolina and David refused to leave her side and she accepted that, she didn't want them out of her sight and anyone who tried to remove them would face her wrath. The loss of one member of her family left her feeling extremely over protective of the two she had left. 

There were some hard decisions that Allison was going to have to make and she was going to have to go and organize those decisions. She needed to go somewhere and her children could not come with her, she asked her neighbor Shelia to babysit for a few hours. Both Caroline and David would not let her go and it took her promising that she would return, she wouldn't them before she was free to leave. 

Allison headed to the UNSC office in her town to begin her dependency discharge paperwork, she loved the military but she loved her kids more and right now they needed her most. There was difficulty once she started when they got in contact with her squad leader, they were demanding she came back into the fight. There was lots of yelling and Allison was close to punching something but she stood her ground, Leonard always said she was as stubborn as a mule. In her mind she knew that once her kids were grown she could attempt to get herself back into the military but David and Caroline come first. 

She had been to plenty of funerals in the past, for comrades, for friends, for family members and while they each hurt in their own way, this one was almost unbearable. Allison for the most part had been able to control her tears during the whole ordeal, but here, saying farewell to the man she loved, she broke. She cried for her lost love. She cried for their children. She cried in anger and hatred. The woman who could be seen almost always wearing a cheeky grin was now a sobbing mess as the service progressed. 

Who could blame her. 

People talked about Leonard, Allison had decided not to say anything to the people who came. But friends got up and talked about what a great man he was and the discoveries he made in the scientific community. About how he was an amazing Father whose kids adored and looked up to him. There was talk about how dearly he loved Allison and their children and how he would do anything for them. 

She didn't want to hear it. 

He'd left them, though not by choice, but it still hurt. 

But she still didn't want to be reminded at this stage about how much he cared for them. It just made the loss so much worse. 

On each side she felt a small hand grab each of hers and hold them with as much strength as their small hands had. She held them tight through the rest of the service, both Caroline and David were resting their heads against her arms, while Leonard's friends continued to speak about him. 

As the service came to an end Allison stood with five of Leonard's friends to carry the casket to the back of the car that would drive him to his final resting place. With a child on each each side clutching at her pant legs, she and the other's lifted the wooden coffin and began the slow walk. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed both of her kids looking up at the casket that contained their Father with wide eyes. 

The coffin was placed in the back of the car and Allison leant down to wrap an arm around each of her kids as the car drove off, David was making a small goodbye wave while Caroline just watched. The quiet was broken by David's sudden wail, shortly followed by Caroline's wail both were crying once more and louder than ever. 

Allison could hardly blame them, she felt like doing the same. 

The reception wasn't much better, Allison sat herself on the couch with David sitting on her lap and Caroline by her side. A friend of hers brought her some tea and the kids some juice they all accepted their drinks. People were coming up to Allison and the kids to offer their condolences, Allison accepted and thanked the people albeit half heartedly. She was paying more attention to David cuddling into her chest and Caroline moving her arm to warp it around her. She tightened her grip on Caroline and ran her other hand through David's hair before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. 

Evening came eventually and Allison had the kids at home, no one was particularly hungry but she made sure that they all had something to eat. Caroline was curled up on the couch reading a book on about young secret agents that Leonard had gotten her to try and get her interested in reading and it had worked. David on the other hand was sticking as close to Allison as he could, he was dressed for bed and was carrying around a stuffed cat that his parents had given him for his birthday in place of a real cat. 

Allison picked him up and walked into his bedroom but he refused to let go of her, she could easily break his grip but that just seemed cruel. 

“Do you want to stay with me with tonight.” She asked and received a tiny nod in response. She figured that she should give Caroline the same choice but she already knew the answer. That was how she ended up with her babies tucked into her side of their...Her bed. Caroline was hugging her baby brother tight and David was holding onto her, it wasn't an uncommon sight but Allison hardly got to see except in the photos that Leonard would send her when she was deployed. 

Both children were exhausted as they fell asleep not long after they had been put to bed, Allison stayed up and watched them for a while. Leonard's side of the bed still carried the familiar scent of his cologne it occurred to her that that would vanish soon enough just like the man himself. 

She looked away from her kids and was met with the organized chaos that was Leonard's bedside table, there was a photo of them on their wedding day it wasn't the happiest day of her life but definitely up there, a family photo soon after Caroline was born and one shortly after David. There was his spare pair of glasses, his house keys, and his wedding band he didn't like wearing the proper one to work in case he damaged it so he had two. Allison was the same she had one that she wore on leave, the real one and a plain band that she wore when she was deployed or on base. 

Underneath the book he had been reading before he left was his camera, Leonard loved to take photos and videos of his family. Most people thought he picked it up when Allison joined the military so that he could keep her up to date on what was happening back home. But he'd been doing it since he was a teenager, while he was studying he took photos as a break from his studies. Allison might have teased him about it but she really thought it was nice something interesting that not many people knew about it. 

She picked up the camera and tried to turn it on but quickly discovered that it was out of batteries, she put it back on the table and added batteries to her mental list of things that she needed to pick up. She was still waiting to hear when she could pick up Leonard's possessions that he had with him on base, they sent the bodies home quickly but their possessions would take longer to return home. 

Dawn was beginning to creep in through the windows as she went back to watching over her children, neither of them had slept peacefully and neither had she. Her night had been spent reminiscing over her life with her partner and best friend with the occasional tear, it was difficult to sleep. 

It was meant to be her. 

Not him.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of fun for the family.

The funeral had been on a Friday and the school had given the kids the following week off. Caroline and David didn't want to do much but towards the end of the week David had asked if they could go to the science museum. When he asked Caroline seemed to perk up at the idea of taking a trip there. 

So that was what the Church's did, they went to the science museum and for the first time since they were told about their Father's death they were smiling. As they looked at dinosaur fossils and bones, as David got tangled up in the tentacles of a life sized Lion's Mane Jellyfish replica which had both Caroline and Allison laughing as they attempted to untangle him. 

Caroline was so excited to go and see the rest of the deep sea exhibition that she ran on ahead leaving her brother and Mother behind while Allison tried to convince her youngest that he would be fine and that is was okay to go into the dark room. David thought that there was monsters in there that would hurt him. It took her promising that she if any monster tried to attack him that she would beat them up. In the end she picked him up and gave him a piggyback through the room while they tried to find Caroline.

Finding Caroline in the room was easy she was playing a game chasing the light of an Angler fish. Allison grabbed out her phone and took a few photos of her playing the game, running, jumping and laughing with the other children there. Caroline caught the light between her hands and laughing as the screen behind her revealed a large image of the 'creepy' fish as David called it. Caroline moved back to her mum and her brother so that they could move onto the next room. 

The next room was all about gravity and while Allison and Caroline were looking over one side of the room, Allison felt a small tug on her pants and looked down at David to see him pointing towards the opposite side of the room that he wanted to do. Allison directed Caroline's attention towards it as well and her excitement made Allison smile as she was dragged by her children towards the free fall experience. It was a large steep slide which people held a bar, dropped themselves down whilst holding the bar and then falling, it certainly had Allison's attention as well. 

They all got into the protective covering that they needed to wear and then climbed up the stairs to the very top. Allison was told that David would need to drop with her but Caroline could go on her own. Caroline was an independent child and was enjoying the idea of being a brave girl who could do a free fall like mummy did at work. Caroline went first followed by Allison and David, sure it was nothing like the drops Allison did at work but both David and Caroline were excitedly asking her if it was like that in her work, or if it felt like that and many other drop related questions. She wasn't an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper as she tried to explain, but she had experienced high falls and to a degree it was similar. Both kids were looking up at her with stars in their eyes as they entered the next room. 

Caroline wasn't as impressed with the room but David was ecstatic and staring in awe at all the experiments that they had set up for the kids to try. He'd always enjoyed chemistry or the small bits and pieces that he'd done with his father. Allison watched as he ran off towards a table with a baking soda volcano on it. Caroline stuck to Allison's side as they watched David run from table to table causing chaos with each experiment. As they watched Caroline began talking to Allison about how Leonard would teach them simple reactions using things in their kitchen and usually while they were cooking. When he had told David about chemists and how one could become a scientist who specialized in chemistry he was so excited and it was all he wanted to be. It brought a sad smile to Allison's face but it brightened up when David came bounding up to the two of them showing off the blue crystals he made. 

Like all good things the day soon came to an end, but before they left for the day Allison had gotten them each a small gift to take home. Caroline had ended up with with a Great White Shark plush toy that she kept attacking Allison and David with, whereas much to David's displeasure he had gotten a Jellyfish plush toy that the two females both kept putting it on his head. But soon enough he had it tucked in his arms as they headed towards the car to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story, or if there is anything you specifically want to see in this fic. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlmissme


	3. Bedtime Story

The drive back home was quiet as David fell asleep holding his jellyfish and Caroline was drifting off in her seat. It looked like everyone might have been exhausted enough to get a full and decent night's sleep tonight including herself. As she pulled into the driveway Caroline's eyes shot open and she got herself out the car, but David was still fast asleep. Allison gathered him up into her arms and carried him inside. Caroline went off to her own room to get ready for bed and Allison got David ready. The boy was dead on his feet as she got his pajamas on. She tucked him into bed and sat beside him to kiss his forehead, David's small arms lifted slowly to wrap around her neck as he leant up to kiss her check. Allison removed his arms and tucked him back under the blankets and wrapped his arm around his jell fish toy. She flipped on a small star shaped night light before switching off the main light and pulling the door to but leaving it open a crack. 

Inside her own room Caroline was sitting on her bed with Mr. Sharky waiting for Allison, Caroline crawled under her covers and let her mum tucker her in. But before she had the chance to leave Caroline grabbed her mum by her wrist, a clear sign that she wanted Allison to stay.

“Tell me a story?” Asked Caroline softly as if she was unsure about what she was doing. Allison smiled at her daughter and sat next to her on the bed. 

“What story do you want to hear?”

“How you and dad fell in love.”Carolina mumbled into her toy. 

“If that's what you want to hear about.” Truthfully Allison was very fond of that memory. She had been running late to history in high school, when she turned sharply around a corner and crashed straight into a boy with black hair and forest green eyes. 

“Hey.” He shouted indignantly as she gathered up his books and shoved them back into his arms. 

“I'm sorry, I'm late.” She shouted as she dashed off before she got locked out of her class. 

 

It wasn't until the next semester that the boy even entered her mind again and that was when they were assigned as each others lab partner in chemistry. There was shock look on both their faces as they realised who the other was but neither brought it up in their first real meeting. The boy introduced himself as Leonard Church and in turn herself as Allison. The class began and Allison who understood the first half, lost the teacher in the second part of her explanation. When it came time to do the work she sat there with a blank expression. 

“You have no idea what your doing. Do you?” Leonard asked bluntly but not in a way to insult her. Allison shook her head and then dropped it on to the table. Leonard awkwardly pat her shoulder before launching into an explanation about what had happened in class and how it related to what Allison understood. What only minutes ago she had no hope of understanding she felt like she could teach the class. 

“Thanks, Dork.” She said with a grin that then became a laugh. Leonard smiled with her and told her it was no problem, if he wanted a good grade he had to make sure she got one as well. Chemistry quickly became Allison's favorite class, mostly because it was her only class with Leonard. 

It was an interesting morning when Allison discovered that her first class had been cancelled, since she had nothing better to do she wandered the corridors for something to do. When she heard voices at the end of the corridor, she knew those voices of the cowards that picked on some of the weaker kids in school, they really pissed her off. At least it was something to do. As she reached the end the thugs, her vision turned red when she saw who they were beating. Leonard was held between two other boys with his glasses broken on the floor beside him, a black eye beginning to form and blood streaming out his nose. With a shout she slammed her into the face of the kid about to punch Leonard, sending him sprawling into the floor. The other males to turned to attack her but froze when they saw who it was. Leonard was dropped to the floor as they ran in fear. 

“You better run.” Allison shouted as they ran, pulling Leonard up off the floor. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, I just need some tissues.” Leonard gruffed out, wincing in pain. 

“What about your glasses? Don't you need them to see?” Allison questioned. 

“I'll be fine, I have my other pair at home.”

“If you say so.” Allison responded unsure about his answer, but it was Leonard after all. He questioned her as to why she wasn't in class and she told him her class was cancelled. She asked him what he was doing and he began telling her about his robotics experiment that he had been going to check on. He asked if she wanted to go with him and she accepted. They spent the next hour mucking around with the tiny robot and Leonard even helped her to code a command for the robot. Which was just a simple text response for someone calling Leonard a nerd, although Leonard wasn't sure 'you mother fucker' was the best thing to have in a school assignment but was laughing at it anyway. The hour wrapped up far to quickly for either of them and they walked out and head to their own classes, waiting impatiently for their chemistry lesson. 

Their first romantic encounter came just before the end of semester dance, In chemistry the week before the dance Leonard attempted to ask Allison something but was stuttering so badly that he let Allison ask the question she wanted. Allison took a deep breath.

“Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?” She asked before adding on quickly. “As friends if you prefer.”

“What if I don't want to go as friends?” Leonard responded.

“That would be great.” 

They both had a laugh at the fact that they'd both been planning to ask each other on the same day. The dance went off without a hitch and both were happy to say that they were a couple by the end of the evening. 

They spent to following years in youthful bliss. Allison taught Leonard some self-defense moves and the two began to sort of spar with each other on occasion. Leonard taught Allison about science and what he was working on. They both attempted to bake a cake and almost destroyed Leonard's kitchen. They got lost on a hike in dense bush land. Allison kicked Leonard's butt at anything physical and Leonard bet her in academia, but they'd both help each other with their weakness and as an excuse to spend more time together. 

They graduated high school together and both went to university, Leonard had his science scholarship and Allison had received a UNSC one. Both were excited and happy. 

One evening midway through university while they were in Leonard's lab, Allison mentioned marriage. In turn completely off hand Leonard asked her hand in marriage. It wasn't the most romantic proposal ever but she couldn't see it happening any other way. 

Caroline had listened to the story with a smile on her face. 

“You were so happy together, mummy.” the young girl stated. 

“ I was, and still am. Your father made me the happiest I've ever felt but you and your brother do to. I still have you two.” Allison whispered to her child as she wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug. 

Caroline snuggled into her blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. 
> 
> So this might be the last chapter of this fic for a little while as classes start up again this week, so do not fear. This will be continued but with longer breaks between chapters. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I'm always so happy to hear from you guys!


	4. Memories

That weekend when they went shopping for food, Allison picked up some batteries and a cord to connect Leonard's camera to the computer to see what he had been recording before his death.

She didn't touch the camera until she was sure both Caroline and David were fast asleep. Leonard's study hadn't been touched since the day he left, it was cold, stuffy and covered in dust. Allison turned the computer on and gathered the things she needed from around the room. She had brought some things with her from outside the room but most of what she needed was inside. She chose to start with the photos, Leonard had them sorted meticulously while special days had files to themselves within a folder of the year they took place. The others were sorted into day, month and year, all the way back to his teenage years. To begin with she clicked on the year they met and went through those. There were some beautiful landscape shots, his family, friends and towards the middle of the year herself. It was like that all through the high school and university years, but slowly becoming more about the two of them than anything else. 

There were photos of her in her dress uniform, her tackling Leonard mid photo, their pet fish and the places they had visited or went on dates.

The photos he took on their wedding day, weren't in the folder of the year it happened but rather it was just in photo file. There were photos of Leonard in front of a mirror looking nervous, those made her laugh. The thought of Leonard getting cold feet was hilarious to her, how could he think that she'd get cold she'd never understand once he explained himself to her. 

There was her in her dress, an image taken by someone else but Leonard had kept it all the same. An image of their audience, a small group of friends and family. The image after brought a smile to her face, someone had caught the newly-weds first kiss. Where the two were so excited they slammed their heads together rather than kiss. 

It was what they do, of course. 

Photos from their honeymoon, her first deployment, his first deployment and then two years later an image of Allison in a hospital bed cradling a baby girl, Caroline. Allison had fond memories of that day, Leonard could not stop taking photos of their child and of every little thing she did. Caroline intrigued him. Barely a day old and she already had both her parents wrapped around her finger. There were hundreds of photos of Caroline with both of them or by herself. There were her birthdays, Christmas's, Easter’s and parents day at school. Caroline with her cute little pigtails in her bright red hair all ready to go to school. 

The David arrived, like Leonard did with Caroline he had hundred of photos of David's first few days of life. 

Allison almost broke down when she saw the photo he took of all four of them, Allison still laying in bed with Caroline in her lap holding David and Leonard with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, the two pressed cheek to cheek. She remembered that photo, as soon as it had been taken he had pressed a kiss to his cheek and David started crying. She tried to soothe him but nothing she did was working. Leonard took him from her and held him, within minutes David was sound asleep cuddled up with his father. They would later joke that he was upset that Leonard was paying attention to Allison and not him. She was pleased that she had grabbed the camera from the beside table of her hospital bed and took a few snaps of it as she held Caroline. 

She found another image of their two children going trick or treating together. Both of the kids were dressed up as characters from a show they enjoyed watching together. Caroline was dressed as a warrior styled girl, Allison believed that the name of the character was Pyrrha. Whereas Wash had wanted to be a cat but Caroline convinced him to dress up as the character named Blake. Wash was just happy that he was a cat. 

There were photos from their family trips, from them seeing each off on deployment, school plays, competitions and around the house. There were so many for Allison to go through, but it was getting late so she decided to move on to the videos instead. 

There were some that she'd already seen but there were some that she hadn't. There was the video of her before her last deployment telling Leonard not to say goodbye, he wasn't going to let her leave and then she was tackled by her two small children. Her entire squad could be heard laughing in the background of the video as well as Leonard, herself and kids. 

She found video's from the kid's birthdays, from dates she and Leonard went on, family vacations, David being smothered in cats while the rest of them laughed, both children trying to cook with her and destroying the kitchen. 

It was a treasure trove of the best years of their lives, in still images and moments captured that she could re watch and ensure that she didn't forget anything about those memories. It was also something that at some point she could show to Caroline and David so that the two of them could still see their father, is some sense anyway. 

There was one last file that she was curious about, a video entitled 'For Allison'. Her curiosity got the best of her and the opened the file. The opening didn't ring any bells for her, it was Leonard sitting at his desk looking unsure about whatever it was he was doing. He took a deep breath and began to speak. 

He'd left her a farewell video, that bastard had been so sure that he would be killed while deployed that he left her a video expressing his love for her and their family. She wasn't sure how she should register the fact that he had done this, that he lacked the confidence in himself to survive. Allison wanted to get angry at the man, wanted to tell him he was wrong. But that wasn't going to do any good. 

The video ended with her favorite words from her husbands lips, would it be wrong to admit that she listened to the audio from the video until she heard David up about. 

She shut the video after one last sentence from Leonard. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> I love to hear from you guys.


	5. Birthday-Wash

David was the first of them to have a birthday after Leonard's death. Allison wasn't quite sure what to do, truthfully Leonard was the one to organise things like birthday parties and the like but now it fell to her. She had an idea for a present to gift her son with and he had already said that he didn't want a party with his friends. 

David missed his father deeply, the poor boy was having issues at school and isolating himself from his friends. Allison had had more than one call from the school saying that he was following his sister around. Granted Caroline hardly cared and her friends adored her brother and enjoyed his company. 

So it looked like they would just have a nice quiet evening with each other, and his present. 

The weekend before David's birthday and Allison got herself and her kids all loaded into the car and left their home on a trip. Allison had already informed Caroline of where they were going and what David was getting for birthday, just to ensure that that she was alright with what he was getting for his present. Caroline was completely fine with it and was excited for it as well. 

David was clueless as to where they were going. He was more afraid than excited when they arrived at the small nondescript building. He was even more concerned when he was told he could pick one. Whatever that meant. Caroline reached down and covered his eyes as he was pushed forward towards another room. What were his family doing to him?

Caroline shoved him forward as she uncovered his eyes and he found himself in a dream come true. There were cages and cages of cats, with plenty of space for each cat. David's eyes were blown wide in surprise. He had to double check with his mum if she really meant that he could have one. She smiled and nodded at him, and he ran off in joy searching for his perfect pet/birthday present. 

He searched high and low getting Allison to pick him up so he could get a better look at the cats. He played with some and others he pet and cuddled. But at the back of the room just lying in his bed was a large pure white, fluffy cat. David approached with caution but as he pet cat and let him nuzzle him back, and shortly after that pulling the cat into his arms and wander around the room with cat in his arms. The woman assisting them informed Allison that the cat was at least part Maine Coon and had had been in the shelter for a while, even though he was a lovely cat. She informed Allison that the biggest issues with him were that he required a lot of brushing due to his bushy coat and his age. He wasn't very old but he wasn't a kitty by any means, he was around five or six years old. 

Not that any of that mattered, David was carrying the beast of the cat around with him while looking at the other cats, But it was clear his mind was made up. 

The cat was taken from David to be put in a case for the ride home and Allison and the kids got to fill in all the paper work. She filled out most of it without the kids help but the cat needed a name and David got the final say. Needless to say it was certainly a name picked by a soon to be six year old, cat lover. 

Mr Fluffington, or Fluffy for short. 

Once they arrived home Allison set up the supplies they had already obtained for Mr Fluffington, David carried his new pet around giving him a tour of the house. For the most part the cat cat seemed uninterested in anything but the attention he was getting through pats and behind the ear scratches. 

By the end of the day both cat and child were wiped out and happily cuddled on David's bed, whilst Allison tucked her son in. When she stood up, Mr Fluffington moved from his spot on top off David to the place beside him, putting himself between David and the door, projecting the boy and his jellyfish from sight of the door. Mr Fluffington would be right at home with the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr@ sweetlittlemissme

**Author's Note:**

> Just and idea that pop into my head at work one day, I really I hope that you enjoy it. Please kudos or comment if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> Send me prompts or headcanons if you want.


End file.
